


Voice of the Tribes

by Sidonie



Series: The King's Squire [7]
Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidonie/pseuds/Sidonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zahir remembers everything Jon is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice of the Tribes

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read alone, but is part of my King's Squire series (see the first fic, "Proposal," for an explanation).

Most of the time, Zahir managed to forget that the Northern King was also the Voice of the Tribes. He served Jon and joined with the Voice every night, but refused to connect the two, for if he did he realized that his king and knight-master knew him better than anyone, better than his parents or friends or lovers, and the thought terrified him.

Every so often, however, their eyes would meet and Zahir would remember. In that moment, he felt his facades peeled back and his soul stripped bare, and then he trembled, caught irrevocably between loathing and love.


End file.
